Processes for production of transportable objects, such as microcircuit boards, are known, in which the chip-integrated circuit unit forming what one skilled in the art calls a switch or a micromodule is placed in a housing obtained by the assembly of several layers of plastic sheets, one of which is cut to the dimensions of the chip and at least one other layer to the dimensions of the integrated circuit. The various sheets are then joined to one another before the installation of the micromodule with a resin or an adhesive in the cavity thus constituted. This process is expensive because it comprises many steps.
Another process consists in heat-distorting a plastic sheet of greater thickness and inserting the switch unit there. This second process is detrimental to the semiconductor of the micromodule which is brought to a temperature at times too high, while the first process, which gives a good quality result, has the drawback of being too expensive.
Finally, the last inexpensive process consists in milling, in a plastic sheet of sufficient thickness, a housing intended to accommodate the switch and then attaching it in this housing with a resin. However, in this process, the available space between the switch and the cavity is large and the amount of adhesive to be used is considerable. The surface condition of the board resulting from the use of this process is relatively poor.